By way of introduction, different types of damping system for closets with sliding doors that are usually based on a damping device and an actuating element for actuating the damping device are known. More specifically, the damping device is fixed by means of screws or similar fixing elements to the upper guide of the frame of the sliding door, such that the manufacturer indicates in the assembly manual the distance at which said damping device must be placed with respect to the side of the sliding door which closes the closet.
Similarly, the actuating element is also fixed by means of screws or similar fixing elements, but in this case it is fixed on the back of the door, or to the larger inner surface of said door, such that the manufacturer again indicates in the assembly manual the distance at which said actuating element must be placed with respect to the side of the sliding door which closes the closet.
For clarification, the relative position between both elements means that they work together to reduce the closing speed of the sliding door and to thereby prolong its service life as well as increase the perceived quality of the entire closet. Firstly, the operation is based on the placement of the actuating element, which is located in the sliding door, and when the door is about to close, it is the actuating element itself which, through a projection of said actuating element, comes into contact with part of the damping device screwed to the guide of the frame of the door and activates the damping device, causing the door itself to slow down until reaching the end of the damper's path. It is a simple and practical system that is very effective in prolonging the service life of the entire closet by reducing the impacts of the doors with respect to the frame.
However, as indicated previously when installing the assembly formed by the damping device and the actuating element, the user must take into account the distances indicated by the manufacturer, such that in the event that the measurement is not taken correctly or there are distractions when taking measurements, the user must unscrew either the damping device or the actuating element until it is located in the ideal position which allows the sliding door to slowly and softly close with respect to the frame thereof. It must be pointed out that having to reposition the damping device and/or actuating element means leaving behind visible drill holes that spoil the appearance of the closet, reducing the quality perceived by the user, in addition to the significant time loss that occurs due to failure to achieve a perfect fit the first time.
Therefore, in view of the main drawback relating to the need to have specific fixing distances between the damping device, the actuating element and the actual frame of the door, there is a need for a new damping system for sliding doors that is capable of simplifying both the design of its components and the associated mounting and installation method, preventing the need to obtain predetermined and normally confusing dimensions which may cause problems for the user since the actuating element and/or the damping device must be unscrewed one or more times in order to get the damped braking of the sliding door to work correctly, paying particular attention to the fact that a customer, after knowing the time required for installing the damping device and the actuating element, may reject it for that drawback alone.